joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Niko (OneShot/CFC
] Summary Niko the Cat is the Bringer of Light in the indie game, OneShot. He's a fictional character from FCs Verse, also he's the Powerful Reailty Warping Cat in the universe. Niko is the friendly kid cat, and is the main protagonist of OneShot. He have blue hair, yellow catlike eyes, a blue scarf wrapped around a brown overcoat extending over their arms, a brown hat with catlike ears, and what appears to be tanned skin which sometimes looks black when in darker areas. He tasked with returning the Sun to the Tower and saving the World from dying out, on later, He come on Jeffrey's RR Ideas Collection cause of reasons Jeffrey does mentioned in Eddsworld Crew VS Crews Challenge that other battle users doesn't make battle arts of them in DeviantArt, and Death Battle Fanon. Niko come on the battle where he fought Madotsuki, on another later, he come again in various episodes of Jeffrey's CFC & RR Ideas Collection anything he wants to fought. Powers and Stats Tier: High 2-A | potentially 2-A Name: Niko the Cat Age: Likely 8 or 9 (via Word of God), on later his age, he's now 10 (Because it was mentioned by NightMarigin that he was 10 in 2018.) Gender: Unknown? We knows Niko is prefer Male (According to JeffreyMayhem that he know Niko is male for reasons.) Origin: CFC & RR Ideas Collection Classification: A Cat Child who hold a lightblub, The Messiah, The Bringer of Light, The Friendly Cat Kid, Jeffrey's Best Waifu of all times, Smol Boi, The Best Character in CFC & RR Ideas Collection Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Feline and Shota Physiology, Child Prodigy, Reality Warping (Mentioned many times by JeffreyMayhem that His Lightbulb hold and binds the entire Oneshot Reality together as without The Sun reality can't sustain itself, Niko has unmatched Reailty Warping.), Existence Erasure (Could just erase anyone in existence.), Enhanced Sense, 4th Wall Awareness (Mentioned by JeffreyMayhem that Niko could able to breaking the fourth wall awareness in the universe because of this at skip to see where he break the fourth wall awareness.), Light Manipulation (Via The Sun.), Space-Time Manipulation (Knows how to manipulate space time in the universe even if he could stopping anyone.), Immortality (Types 10; Mentioned by JeffreyMayhem that Niko exists with The Sun long in The Entire OneShot Verse, however, for reasons that he could be reliant on it.), OHK (Can oneshotted anything insanely if his lightblub breaks or the light was removed.), Interaction, Conceptual Manipulation, Telepathy, Luck Manipulation (Seem how to good luck because he has won many times in various episodes of Jeffrey's CFC & RR Ideas Collection.), Cuteness Manipulation (We can assume that Niko is more cute, anyone who can't killed him many times for reasons.), Dancing Power (Because of this. Also he can do fortnite dance too.), Immunity to Cringe Manipulation, Immunity to Death Manipulation, Dab Manipulation (Always did dabbing because of win on a battle.), Hax Manipulation (According to RR Debaters that he has all powers inherited from The Entity does gained Niko that he has powers.) Attack Potency: High Multiverse+ Level (Stated by other RR debater that Niko was gained his power by The Entity.) | potentially High Multiverse+ Level (Stated by JeffreyMayhem that Niko could break the fourth wall awareness in all of universes which is above multiversal beings in existence of fiction, Could fight with Devil Homura in Time Manipulators Free For All.) Speed: Nigh-Omnipresent (Niko exists in everywhere where he was become the entire OneShot Reailty itself.) | True Omnipresence (Comparble to Devil Homura who equal Goddess Madoka.) Lifting Strength: At least Universal (Can lift the lightblub that's universe with ease.) | At least Universal (Same as before.) Striking Strength: High Multiversal+ | potentially High Multiversal+ Durability: High Multiverse+ Level (For reasons above.) | potentially High Multiverse+ Level (Tanked hits from Devil Homura.) Stamina: Likely Limitless Range: Can access The CFC & RR Ideas Collection multiverse Standard Equipment: The Sun, and a Glasses. Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Is knows all the worlds into the universe of spiral, and the entire OneShot reailty, Although losing to The Doctor from Doctor Who, Can solve many complex and confusing puzzles despite being an only a child based on word of God.) Weaknesses: Gets cry when his lightblub get break that could be end in OneShot indie game which his powers could be decreased because of his heart were break that he can start cry. | Can be called a featless being from CFC & RR Users who know Niko is featless being that he losing to everyone else. Key: Debate Feats from OneShot | RR Fight Feats Notable Attacks/Technique: *'The Sun': The Sun is the Messiah's tie to the world that He hold the sun, As long as the sun is unbroken, Niko remains trapped in the world of Oneshot. If the sun is shattered, the world will end instantly, also Niko can able to hold the sun that can oneshotted anything insanely including you. (Credit to Omniversal Battlefield.) Others Notable Victories: Frisk Dreemurr VS Game Protagonists Challenge (For reasons that she has been losing to Niko in 7 Round.) Cats Free For All (Got victory in the Cats Free For All for reasons although there are many joke characters in it.) Ralsei (Glad to see Niko back at a battle again, consider him to fighting Ralsei at continue, and at end, Niko has make joke to tell Ralsei that he can pat Niko, then Niko can even finished to use his lightbulb to one-shot Ralsei insanely.) Notable Losses: Madotsuki (Many has reasons that Niko losing to Madotsuki, It's unknown if it's stalement or not.) Reailty Warpers Free For All (Sometimes losing to most powerful characters for reasons that Ajimu, Beatrice, and SCP-682 are the most powerful ones here, something about Yukari Yakumo and Lord English.) Team Console Games (With Team Indie Games) (Because we got Zeed on Team Console Games.) Inconclusive Matches: Team Memes (With Reailty Warpers) (As it was mentioned by JeffreyMayhem that fight was coming soon to CFC Ideas Collection, so i said that's not inconclusive...) Youtube Characters (With Reailty Warpers) (Same as Memes VS Reailty Warpers that was mentioned by JeffreyMayhem, so?) Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Male Characters Category:Cats Category:Animals Category:DerpyLulu's Profile Category:CFC & RR Ideas Collection Category:Cute Category:Cutest Character EVAH!!! Category:Hero Characters Category:Gods Category:Waifus Category:Reality Warpers Category:Existence Erasers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Light Users Category:Time-Space Users Category:Immortals Category:One Hit Kill Users Category:Conceptual Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Luck Manipulators Category:Hax Category:Protagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Main Protagonist Category:OneShot